


A call of the unwanted kind

by TheWild



Series: Original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I don't know, a smol surprise before the big present, because i'm just fucking around tbh, happy late birthday!, i hope this writing is in line with your idea of Unna, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: Demon Unna tags along with her demon friend Streya to find a most unusual summoner requesting their help.





	A call of the unwanted kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inz_Ianthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inz_Ianthe/gifts).



There were only a few things you needed for proper demon summoning. Most of all, a sound mind- something which most people lacked- because there was no telling what demon you'd summon. Then there were the standard few items you needed: a pentagram and summoning circle, drawn in blood- or, in recent times, anything that will stick to the floor or wall-, as well as a knife for your own protection and preferably an offer to the demon.

That could virtually be anything. You could decide to get something simple like a chocolate bar or an apple, but then you'd mostly get hungry imps answering your call. 

Streya had decided that she only wanted to help the  _fun_ humans, humans who could see the fun in killing and a side of pillaging- which meant the most ridiculous of items had to be offered. Stretching her neck with a sickly cracking noise, she looked at the glowing portal.

"Well, are you coming?" she grins- it's all pointed teeth and some dried blood still curling up on the edges of her lips.

"I will not be hurried," her companion- much less caked in blood and with a steadier hand for applying any kind of thing to her face- hums with a scowl.

Truly, Unna was never in a hurry. In a hurry for knowledge, Streya mused with a snort, that's the only hurry she'd ever seen her in. That, and perhaps sometimes a hurry to kick Streya out of her  _own_ appartment because she made another mess. 

"That's great, your highness, but I've got work to do."

Without offering any kind of argument or retaliation- not even moving her arm to pick up one of the stray knives to throw at Streya's head- Unna floated to the portal. Unna didn't walk. Well, she did walk. She just made walking seem like the most elegant form of transportation.

One time, the Old Gods of Ackhtaru had even admitted envy that they had to slither and she could just slide across the floor with grace. (After that, they were inevitably slaughtered for falsifying their history. Unna was a tough cookie.)

"I'm ready," Unna states- clearly bored. Though she'd put up with the insufferable personality of the Terror of the West Quarter and the excrutiating amount of mess she left behind for the sake of knowledge about the human world, sometimes being summoned was just mundane. Unna wanted to learn- wanted to understand and see new things and then learn about those- but Streya just wanted some average murder and ritual sacrificing.

The Terror of the West Quarter was currently sticking her ratty hair and chest through the portal- seemingly checking if they weren't being pranked by the imps two floors down- before her arms disappeared into the blue light as well.

Truly, Streya always tried to make a show out of stupid actions. 

"Honey-darling," the toothy grin- and only that, chin pointed forward so her eyes were still in the human realm- appears, "I appear to be stuck."

"Don't call me that."

"You like princess beter? I find it kind of tacky."

No sooner have the words left the lips smeared in black lipstick before Unna already gives them a helpful tap with the pointy end of her staff. Not really listening to the deep, gutteral growls of ancient curses audible through the portal, she carefully steps through.

Her quite pointy heel ends up right on Streya's head.

"What's the fuss?" Unna asks calmly- not moving her foot, or her heel, just looking at around the room.

During another string of ancient cursewords, she notices the room isn't exactly what you'd expect from summoners. No skulls, no blood- the circle and pentagram are drawn in lighthearted blue and pink colours, with some strange symbols added to them that Unna had never seen before- only a pristine white bed and bedside table. 

The summoner in question looked barely old enough not to drool on the rainbow carpet.

"Get off of my head!" Streya growls, moving to get up- it's a battle of will more than strength because they are quite evenly matched, but finally Unna lets her foot leave Streya's head- not without ripping some hairs out.

"Funny," a new voice points out- most likely the inhibitor of the room in question. It's a light and slightly accented voice and it sounds like a little girl.

Both demons turn to the source and find themselves eye to eye with a girl- white sundress, glittery sandals adorned with felt flowers and a mop of messy black hair. Definitely not the usual summoner- most of the time those were desperate people, wearing black and mostly already adults.

"You are a child," Unna notes- there's a whispered 'wow, you're  _so_  smart, Unna' in the background but she ignores it in favour of studying the peculiar symbols surrounding the summoning portal.

"What are these symbols? Are we dealing with a child witch knowledgeable in the dark arts-"

She's promptly interrupted by a snort coming from her companion- who's still on the floor but has made herself comfortable- who's wearing a funny expression.

"Those are hearts. And rainbows. Nothing sinister there."

"Hearts?" Unna asks- intrigued. 

"Yeah, the ones that beat inside humans," Streya places her thumbs and pointer fingers- how she manages it with those gigantic claws was a question for another time- together to form the same kind of shape, "it represents love."

"I distinctly remember you pulling out a heart at one point and it didn't look like that."

"That's because these are drawings and that was a real heart."

Their conversation is closely followed by the girl, even though she can't understand a word of what they're saying- until her blue eyes catch Streya's black ones.

"So, what kind of deal do you want, pumpkin?" the brownhaired demon grins again- it seems like a bad idea because Unna had seen even grown men flinch at the sight of the bad dental care- but the girl returns it with a smile.

"I lost mistah Bunneh."

"And you want me to kill him, yes?" Streya winks- usually she didn't have to drag the want for murder out of the summoners but a little work couldn't hurt.

"No!" the girl points at the closet, "Jus' find him! In there!"

The sheer stupidity of it robs Unna of her power to kill the child right then and there.

"Has this happened before?" she asks her demon friend in disbelief.

"Yeah, actually-" Streya seems to think, "one time this boy had lost like- I don't know what it's called but it's something human babies suck on to become calm- and I had to go look for it. Was a proper contract. Cursed me out when I came to collect his soul, though."

"You are not serious," Unna sighs- the urge to kill Streya rising above regular levels.

"I am. I ain't collecting the bunny though, don't want another old person chasing me through the streets because I helped them way back when."

The girl doesn't really pick up on any of the conversation going on beside 'ain't' and 'bunny', prompting big crocodile tears to form.

"You's not going to help me?" she whimpers- clearly on the verge of a tantrum.

"Don't you have parents to help with that?" Streya asks- surprisingly calm considering the absurdity of the situation. But, Unna muses, Streya loved absurd situations.

Chaos was kind of her thing.

"They a' sleepin'."

That sentence was the start of an hour of intense digging into a girl's closet and Unna wondering why she didn't find a more suitable companion to hang out with- but alas, when Mr. Bunny returns to the grabby- and slightly snotty- hands of the girl, she gives an accomplished sigh before going back to the demon world together with Streya.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my n°1 waifu! It is late, I know, but I thought this might be fun. This or a montage of moments where Akta would play the trumpet together with Skittles.


End file.
